c_studentsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pylit - Episode 1
C Students is an Animated Series created by Youtube User AnimatedJames Upload date: April 14th, 2014 Episode Description In this Episode, Penny the new girl at Heartlane High School, and meets her new friends August and Kevin! Plot It is the first day school at Heartlane (High School). The episode starts out showing August talking to his mother on his phone. His is annoyed about her being so paranoid. Meanwhile, Kevin is stocking his ex-girlfriend Scarlett. He is oblivious to the fact that they breakup six months ago. Scarlett informs him that she "updated her Facebook status as single". Kevin and Scarlett argue for a short while. During the argument, Scarlett reveals she doesn't like Kevin. Kevin tries to win back Scarlett by reminding her of their first date. Scarlett gets bored and walks away just after using her mute app on him. August comes and breaks the icon; nulling the effects of the app. August tries to convince Kevin that he has no chance with Scarlett. But Kevin is still in denial. Kevin tries to prove that he still has a chance with Scarlett by texting her. Scarlett does not appreciate this. Once he texts her again, she returns with a gun to his head. At lunch, Penny, the new transfer student, tries to find a seat. She tries to sit at Scarlett's table, but Scarlett tells her the only way they could be friends is if she "does everything says, follow her everywhere goes, and engage in everything she's interested in" like her friends. Penny is not interested. Penny offers that they go to a Reel Big Fish concert. Scarlett calls Penny a hipster and to go away. Penny continues her journey to find a table, but everyone refuses. She is left with August and Kevin's table. Penny asks and they reply with an unsure "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa". She asks "if the table only for the disabled". August wants to let her in, but Kevin drags him into a personal argument in front of her. August argues that "they already have one girl [[Nicole - Character|Nicole],] in the group". Kevin rebuttals that "Nicole is lesbian". They continue arguing, and Penny decides to walk away. August stops her and tells her she can sit with them. August and Kevin introduce themselves. Penny asks Nicole's name. Nicole has an imaginary love scene with her. Penny snaps her out and Nicole returns to her natural, neutral, emotionless state. Nicole states her name and Penny references that "cousin's dog's name is Nicole". Nicole replies with, "Wow, you really dug deep for that comparison didn't you?". To break the awkward silence, Penny turns to two twins. They introduce themselves as [[Dom and Tom - Characters|Dom and Tom]. Kevin turns the attention to him and goes to see how Scarlett's doing. Kevin trips on a banana peal and gets crushed by pianos. In English class, the teacher, Ms. DeLite, introduces herself. A student in class named Drew asks if she's crazy. Bipolar Ms. DeLite, aggressively shouts back at him, but stops herself. She asks what he means by the question. Drew states that there is always an insane teacher in every TV sires that takes place in school. She has another episode and then stops herself. Ms. DeLite says that she will be grading the student's essays on The Stranger by Albert Camus. Drew says that he didn't do it and she gives him an F. . . violently. Kevin flirts with Scarlett once more, resulting in a punch to the eye. Penny tells Kevin Scarlett is a "C-U-N-T". Nicole pulls Penny aside to a side conversation. Nicole states that she's only friends with him because he's friends with August. At the end of class everyone reserved their grades. August reserved a C, which he is not surprised on. Kevin also reserved a C, which he was surprised on. Dom and Tom both show their A's to Drew. Drew compliments them and then calls them fags. As he walks away he has a 'gay scene' about Dom, Tom, and him. Drew tries to ignore this; telling himself, "You're Italian, therefore you are straight". August asks Penny for her grade. Penny doesn't want to show. August convinces her and she shows him. She got a C. Penny explains to August and Kevin that she had a lot to do since her family moved and she didn't have time to make her paper worth an A. Penny says she has to use the bathroom to overhear Scarlett. Penny overhears Scarlett talking to her friends about how Penny doesn't fit in with other girls. August and Kevin find Penny crying in the hallway. Penny tells them that she just wanted a group of female friends to hang out with this year. She says that August and Kevin are nice but wishes they were girls. August and Kevin argues about Penny getting female friends. The three soon brake into song. (See Possibility) Afterwards, Penny feels better and they go to see a Reel Big Fish concert. Characters * August * Dom and Tom * Drew * Kevin * Ms. DeLite * Nicole * Penny * Scarlett * Scarlett's Friends Production Notes Running Gags * The character James James, like in most of AnimatedJames' shows, makes a cameo appearance in the classroom behind the back of Ms. DeLite's head. * Kevin's Paper says "The Big Bang created the universe, and then went on to be a sitcom on CBS." * Many hidden messages can be found throughout the episode. ** "Where did this seat come from?" can be seen written on the chair the Penny sits in in the lunch scene. *** This is a reference to it appearing out of nowhere. ** "PLOT HOLE" is seen behind Nicole and Penny in their introduction scene. *** This is a reference to how Penny already overheard Nicole's name when August and Kevin were arguing. ** "English 4", "A Book", and "You have 3 seconds to read this" are written on the blackboard. ** "Join the foot ball team or don't and hate yourself" is written on a poster when Penny is talking about her grade. ** "Oh yeah, these backgrounds must take sooooo much time and effort to make." can be seen when August and Kevin are talking just before they find Penny crying. ** "Look up the reference" is on a sign that August holds up after they sing "Nothing could be grander then to be in Louisiana". Songs * Possibility * Making Amends (sad music scene) * Knowing you (gay music scene) * other music (not named) Trivia * This cartoon received mostly negative reception hence the Possibility song sounds grating. * During Kevin's mute scene, Kevin does the Objection! from Phoenix Wright. This is a reference to Cubixfails' Courtroom reviews. * Kevin and Scarlett's first date is very similar to Cubix and Crystal's first date from Seniors.